As mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, smartphones, and other similar portable user devices continue to grow more popular and more advanced in their functionalities, so does application software designed specifically for use with such devices. Mobile application software (also commonly referred to as “mobile applications” or “mobile apps”) perform a seemingly endless number of tasks and functions for consumers (hereinafter referred to simply as “users”) who choose to use them on their portable devices.
A user who finds a particular mobile application, such as a game or news provider service enjoyable may wish to make his or her appreciation of the application known to one or more other users (e.g., in a social network of the user, or publicly). Accordingly, the user may make a recommendation of the mobile application that other users can see when they are presented with an opportunity to use (e.g., download, install, etc.) the application. However, such mobile applications often contain many different components, any one or more of which may be the underlying motivation for the user's recommendation.